This description relates to preparing content for presentation, as well as to presenting content.
Various computer programs allow a user to prepare and/or present audio, graphic, video, and/or text content. For example, MICROSOFT POWERPOINT allows a user to prepare audio, text, graphic, and video content in a local presentation file that includes a series of discrete “slides.”